


Bottle of Wine

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Vanessa Mullen.</p><p>A friendly three-in-a-bed between Avon, Vila and Soolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Previously Published in Rebel Desires.
> 
> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Vila tucked the bottle carefully under his arm. He'd secreted it inside a rather hideous vase a couple of of months ago when he realised that supplies were running low. Now all he had to do was to get it back to his room unobserved. According to the label it was Meringay Red. A wine to be lovingly savoured, and definitely not wasted on the undiscerning palates of those who would not appreciate it.

      He took a quick peek down the corridor. All clear. Vila edged out of the crew room and headed hastily for his own quarters. He could taste the wine already. He'd even managed to secure a few choice items of food to eat with it.

      A door opened. Damn! Vila could have sworn that Avon had gone out to check the surface scanners. Most of the Hommiks had moved out of the area, but it still paid to keep a close watch. Vila smiled ingratiatingly, and tried unsuccessfully to hide the bottle behind his back.

      Avon strode over, a somewhat daunting figure in the studded black leather outfit that he currently favoured. "Going somewhere, Vila?"

      "Er, no. I was just going to have a rest actually," Vila replied brightly.

      "Then you won't be needing that bottle will you?"

      Vila took a step back, trying to figure whether he could make a break for it.

      Avon held out a hand. "Give it to me, Vila."

      "Avon, you're...." Vila racked his brain for a suitable insult, something to make Avon mad enough to distract him from the bottle. He grinned suddenly. "You're pretty," he said, and ducked under Avon's left arm. Not quite fast enough. Avon's hand snaked out and seized him.

      "Vila," his captor said in a voice like molten honey. "I've always been a believer in making the punishment fit the crime." As Vila struggled, Avon pulled him close, and kissed him hard upon the lips.

      "Avon!" Dayna's shout echoed sharply down the corridor.

      Vila promptly wriggled free, and fled, bottle in hand, to the safety offered by Dayna's presence.

      Dayna looked at Avon. "You're disgusting," she said.

      Avon faced her coldly. "Luckily I have never been bothered by other people's opinions of me." He turned and walked down the corridor, his entire manner radiating arrogance and disdain.

      "Are you all right, Vila?" Dayna asked in concern.

      Vila nodded uncertainly. "I think so. He caught me by surprise."

      "Come and sit down for a while. It must have been quite a shock." She slid a companionable arm around his shoulders, and Vila, ever mercurial, perked up at once.

      "I've got this bottle of wine," he offered hopefully. "Would you like to share it with me?"

      

      

Vila waited until Avon sat back and hit the "execute" button, then he wandered over to the terminal with a sandwich. "Hungry, Avon? You look as though you've been busy."

      Avon accepted the sandwich with a suspicious look, then checked its contents. Appearing satisfied, he took a cautious bite, then nodded. "All right, Vila. What do you want?"

      Vila looked at him indignantly. "Can't I do you a favour without having an ulterior motive?"

      "No."

      Vila sighed in defeat. "It's about Dayna."

      Avon picked up a small probe, tossed it in the air, and caught it. "What about Dayna?"

      Vila fidgeted a little. "Well, you remember the other day?"

      "I could hardly forget it."

      "Dayna thinks you're some kind of sex-crazed maniac. Look, I know you were only joking," he added hastily, seeing the warning look on Avon's face. "The thing is, that Dayna was very sympathetic. She felt that I, er, um," Vila's face went a little pink, "needed to be reassured of my masculinity," he finished in a rush.

      An amused smile spread across Avon's face. "I see. Let me guess, she thinks you've had enough reassurance now?"

      Vila squirmed. "Well, er, yes."

      "So? What do you expect me to do about it?"

      Vila hitched up the collar of his jacket, investigated a spot of dust on his sneakers, and polished a non existent mark off the monitor screen. Avon relaxed back in his chair, obviously enjoying Vila's discomfort. Vila's face became even pinker. "Could you do it again?" he asked. "Sometime when Dayna's watching," he added hastily.

      "What's in it for me?" Avon asked.

      "Um..." Vila hadn't thought that far ahead.

      "I don't rate your sex appeal as highly as you do," Avon pointed out sardonically.

      "I could show you how to how to pick a Chong magnetic lock," Vila offered.

      Avon ignored him. "Tarrant says  _Scorpio_  hasn't been responding correctly in atmospheric flight. He thinks one of the glycolene feed pipes may be blocked..."

      "Not the ballast tanks again!"

      Avon smiled. "Clean out the ballast tanks, or it's no deal."

      

Three days later, Tarrant gave  _Scorpio_ a perfect bill of health. Vila found himself feeling jumpy and on edge. He couldn't decide whether he was more worried by the prospect that Avon would keep his side of the deal, or that he wouldn't.

      The chores of the day over, Vila and the girls were relaxing in the rest room. Vila laid out the deck of cards on the small table in front of him. "Pick a card," he asked Dayna. "Any card."

      "They're probably all the same card."

      "Of course not." Vila fanned the deck out face up to demonstrate, then turned them over again.

      "All right." Dayna selected a card and looked at it. "What now?"

      "Put it back again."

      "This isn't much of a trick so far," Dayna commented as she placed the card back into the proffered deck.

      "Watch." Vila squared the deck neatly. Then he turned the cards face up, spread them all out and ran his hands over them. "By the aid of my great mental powers, I deduce it was - this one!" He stabbed a finger on the two of spades.

      "Not bad," said Dayna, moderately impressed.

      "He probably watched where you put the card in," said Avon, materialising in the doorway.

      "I didn't," retorted Vila indignantly. "Look, you choose one, and I'll close my eyes when you put it back again." Coming to his feet, he walked over to the door and held out the deck. 

      Avon drew a card and held it in his hand. "All right, close your eyes then."

      Vila closed his eyes and held out the deck. The next thing he knew was a hand on the back of his head, another around his waist, and Avon's lips, cool and firm, pressed against his own. He struggled in surprise, but was held tight. The cards fell from his hands, to fall scattered over the floor. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a few moments before someone intervened.

      Hands grabbed Vila by the shoulder and tugged hard. Avon flew backwards in the opposite direction as Tarrant suddenly appeared through the door and pulled at him.

      "You pervert," said the pilot to Avon, in a voice of total and utter scorn.

      "You make me sick," Dayna added.

      Soolin held her gun casually. "Avon, if you do that to Vila again, I could get seriously annoyed."

      Avon straightened himself icily. He addressed Tarrant who was still holding him by the shoulder. "Let go of me." The words were cold and clipped.

      Tarrant released his grip, stepped sideways, and then took a totally unexpected swing at Avon's jaw. Caught by surprise, Avon staggered back under the impact and fell to the floor.

      "No!" Vila yelled, as Tarrant stepped forward for another blow. "Don't hurt him."

      "Why not?" Tarrant demanded tightly. "He deserves it."

      "Because, because...," Vila stumbled frantically for words, but none came.

      "Because he'll take it out on Vila," Dayna said. "You know he will."

      "Besides," Soolin added seriously, "if we start fighting each other now, the Federation will walk all over us."

      Tarrant pulled back slightly. Avon slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Tarrant's. Then, flicking over each of them with a hard eyed stare, he picked up a pile of computer printout and left.

      Vila collapsed on the sofa, buried his head in his hands, and started shaking with reaction. He'd never intended anything like this to happen. He wanted to run after Avon, to apologise, to say that he hadn't meant Avon to get hurt, but he wasn't totally sure that his legs would support him. Besides, Avon was bound not to appreciate it.

      Dayna placed her arm around his neck in support. "Vila, it's all right. He's gone."

      Yes, Avon had gone, but that wasn't right, it was wrong. Avon hadn't hurt him, he'd only been trying to help. Avon was his friend. An urge to confess the scheme briefly seized him, but Dayna's arm  _was_  warm, and it would be a shame to waste all that effort he'd spent on cleaning the ballast tanks...

      As Vila relaxed back, and allowed Dayna to feed him coffee laced with whisky, he could hear Tarrant and Soolin arguing.

      "You shouldn't have stopped me."

      "Surely the decision was Vila's? He was the offended party. If he wants to drop the matter, let it drop, Tarrant."

      "Suppose it had been you?"

      "I can handle myself. Besides, what makes you so certain I'd object?"

      "After that!" Tarrant's voice was laced with disgust. "You can see what type he is. We had a couple at the Space Force Academy. We soon saw them on their way."

      "So what you actually object to," Soolin said sweetly, "is not that Avon kissed someone, but that he kissed a member of his own sex."

      "Don't you find that repulsive?"

      "No, as a matter of fact I don't. If two adults are doing something that they both find enjoyable, then I personally don't care what gender they happen to be."

      "You and Dorian..."

      Soolin sighed. "Dorian was my lover, I've never made any secret of that. Can't you understand that I don't feel I have to condemn someone simply because they are different?"

      "See how Vila feels about that," snapped Tarrant, and stalked out of the room.

      "How do you feel about it, Vila?" Soolin asked.

      Vila opened his eyes from where he was lying with his head resting on Dayna's lap. "I'm fine," he said happily.

      "About Avon?" Soolin clarified.

      Vila wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He was worried about Avon, but not in the way Soolin meant. "Er, he won't touch me again." Vila's ever buoyant nature won out and he grinned. "Avon's not going to take the risk of you shooting him, is he?"

      

Next morning found Xenon base oddly quiet. Everyone seemed to be avoiding everyone else. Vila was supposed to be checking the seals on all the hatches, so he made a cursory inspection, and actually went to the effort of unblocking an air vent that had some sort of nest in it. Then he refixed the loose cover that had allowed the bird access and headed inside on the grounds that he was entitled to something to eat after all that effort.

      Half way to the rest room, he met Avon in a corridor. Vila started guiltily, which Avon appeared to totally ignore. He looked Vila coldly in the eye and remarked that there was a fault in the hanger lighting circuits that Vila should be capable of fixing.

      Vila mumbled something incoherent in reply. As Avon's form retreated round a corner, Vila slid down the wall to collapse in a huddle at its base. He was shaking, and it was crazy. He could feel Avon's lips on him, Avon's body hard against his, and he  _wanted_  it that way. There was an ache in his groin, and he wanted Avon to ease it. It was obscene and it was wrong and Vila wanted it anyway.

      He wanted to tell Avon, and he couldn't. He was absolutely petrified of what Avon would say.

      The rest of the day, Vila avoided Avon as much as was humanly possible. He found jobs to do in obscure corners, grabbed meals at odd intervals, and went to bed early. It didn't help. Even a cold shower didn't help. Lying down in bed, he clutched his pillow tightly and thought of Avon. Using his hands, he brought himself off, which helped a little, but not enough. Then he got up, flung on a wrap and went to see Soolin.

      Vila knocked tentatively on the door.

      "Come in." Well, that meant that she was still up at any rate.

      Soolin's welcoming smile turned into a frown as she took in the way he was dressed. "Vila, if you're thinking of making a pass at me; forget it."

      Vila shook his head negatively. "Soolin," he said desperately, "I've got to talk to you."

      "What about? And for goodness sake shut the door, or everyone will think there  _is_  something going on between us."

      Vila shuffled his feet. "It's about Avon."

      "Has he been bothering you again?"

      "No, nothing like that."

      Silence descended.

      "Well," Soolin demanded after an interval. "If it isn't that, then what is your problem?"

      "Do you think it's wrong for a man to want another man?"

      "Do I think Avon's queer? He was wrong to attack you the way he did, but beyond that I won't condemn him."

      "It isn't Avon," Vila said all in a rush. "It's me!"

      Soolin gave Vila a long hard look, then showed him a chair and started to make some coffee. Vila sat down. The chair was slightly over-stuffed, but it was comfortable and made him feel welcome. They didn't speak again until the mugs were full. Clutching the hot drink in his hands, Vila felt slightly more confident of being able to answer the inevitable questions.

      "Let me get this straight. You want to sleep with Avon?"

      Vila nodded mutely.

      "Then where's your problem? Avon obviously feels the same way."

      "But he doesn't." Words tumbled out with a rush as Vila tried to explain the situation.

      Soolin looked at him in disgust when he had finished. "Vila, you're an utter slime ball. Quite apart from trying to manipulate Dayna, you let Avon take the rap for something that wasn't his fault. He's going to have a sore jaw for days. Still," she laughed suddenly, "It serves him right for going along with you." Soolin drank some of her coffee and looked at Vila thoughtfully. "What makes you so sure Avon wouldn't be interested. He went along with your joke in the first place."

      "I was with him for years on the  _Liberator_ , he never looked at me then. Besides, I know he prefers women. He had a girl friend whom he thought had been killed by the Federation. He nearly got himself killed trying to avenge her. And have you seen the way he looks whenever Servalan's name is mentioned?"

      "Yes, I know. He made a pass at me once."

      Vila didn't want to know the answer to the obvious question, but jealousy forced him to ask. "What did you do?"

      "I told him it was too soon after Dorian's death for me to enter another relationship. He never bothered me again. I must admit, I was surprised when he forced himself on you like that. It seemed out of character for Avon."

      Vila stood up regretfully and placed his empty coffee mug on a table. "Thank you."

      "For what?"

      "For listening. For not telling me I'm an obscene pervert."

      "What are you going to do now?"

      "Nothing."

      "You're not going to tell Avon how you feel?"

      Vila hugged his wrap tightly around himself. "I can't. I'm too scared. You know what Avon can be like when he thinks someone has insulted him." 

      He made his way back to the lonely silence of his room and finally managed to sleep.

      

Supplies were running low. Xenon produced nothing of any practical value, all spare parts, food, and entertainment tapes had to be brought in from off planet. Right now, they needed some new filters for the air supply, a supply of wire for various odd jobs, and some new entertainment tapes to replace the ones they had all seen a thousand times before.

      "Soolin," said Tarrant after checking the list. "Your turn to come with me."

      Soolin put down the gun she was cleaning and turned to Dayna. "Would you mind doing a swop with me this time? I've got a small hydroponic project I'm in the middle of, and if I leave it for more than a day or two, the nutrient flow balance will go wrong."

      "No problem. I'll be glad to get away from here for a few days. Just give me half an hour to pack a bag."

      Vila watched with some relief as Tarrant and Dayna departed. Their presence made him feel guilty, made him feel like some obscene insect that they would squash if they found it crawling across the floor. At least Soolin understood. Avon? Well, Avon was Avon. Vila didn't exactly feel comfortable in the other man's presence, but he didn't want to be away from him either.

      

Soolin adjusted the lighting intensity over the bench. The Seska equipment that she'd moved into Xenon base would never supply vast quantities of food, but it made a change to have something that was fresh rather than frozen or dried. The peppers were coming on well, and there was a fleshy root vegetable the Seska had grown which had an excellent flavour when cooked.

      She picked a handfull of small sweet tomatoes and headed off to organise lunch. Often they ate individually, grabbing something from the food processor when they were free to eat. On occasion though, someone would volunteer to cook a proper meal, and the offer was usually accepted with enthusiasm. Soolin's life had never allowed her much time to learn to cook. Loosing her parents while still young, her life had become dedicated to survival and revenge with little time for finesse where food was concerned. It was Dorian who had awakened an interest in food and fine wine. He had taught her the basics of cookery and she had gone on from there to experiment. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with the tomatoes yet, but several ideas were beginning to suggest themselves to her.

      

Chopping liver into fine slices, Soolin didn't notice Vila until too late. Tomato already in his mouth, he grinned at her, pleased with his theft.

      "Vila, that was supposed to be part of your lunch."

      "It still is," he pointed out. "Don't be mean, Soolin. I deserve some luck."

      "Still lusting after Avon," she asked.

      Vila pulled a chair up close to where she was working. "Still," he acknowledged. "I thought it would get easier, but it doesn't. Every time I'm near him..." Vila shivered slightly.

      "You're going to have to do something about it."

      "I can't," Vila shrunk into himself. "I told you, he'll kill me."

      "Who's going to kill you?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

      Soolin turned round, her hand still holding the knife. "Avon, just the man I wanted to see."

      Avon eyed her warily. "I hope you're not planning to use that thing on me."

      "Not at all." She put the knife down and rinsed her fingers under the tap to wash off the blood from the liver. "I just wanted to have a word with you about Vila."

      "Don't you dare!" yelped Vila, and abandoned his chair to take up a position as far away from Avon as possible.

      Soolin ignored Vila. "Avon, what are your views on homosexuality?"

      His eyes flicked briefly to the knife where it lay on the worktop. "That's rather a tender subject at present. Vila has nothing to worry about, if that's your problem."

      "That wasn't what I meant. Would you sleep with another man if he was attracted to you?"

      "Perhaps. Would you sleep with another woman?"

      Soolin considered that. It was a fair enough question under the circumstances. "Probably not. I prefer men. You're saying that you're in the middle though, that you can go either way?"

      Avon avoided the question. "Am I to take it that you don't share Tarrant's somewhat outspoken views on the subject?"

      "I don't. Provided you don't force it onto anyone else, your sexuality is your own affair."

      "How refreshing," said Avon dryly. "A pity more people don't see it the same way. Now if you'll excuse me from this fascinating conversation, I was looking for a clean mug."

      Soolin turned her attention to Vila, who was watching Avon with the kind of horrified fascination a rabbit gives the predator that has cornered it.

      "Vila, you've got to fight some of your own battles. I'm not going to do everything for you."

      "What's Vila running from this time?" Avon inquired, turning around with a mug in his hand.

      "You," said Soolin succinctly.

      Avon looked annoyed. "Vila, the game's gone far enough. It stops here. Do you understand?"

      "It's not like that," Vila said in a whisper.

      Avon took a step towards him, threatening. "Then what  _is_  it like, Vila?"

      Vila cowered in front of him. "I... I..."

      "Vila," Avon said in a tone that indicated his patience was wearing out. "What is it?"

      Vila froze, his back to the wall, and Soolin took pity on him.

      "He wants to sleep with you."

      Unexpectedly, Avon flung back his head and laughed. At this twist of events, Vila's reaction changed from abject terror to indignation. "If you don't want me..." Vila said crossly. He made to leave, but was stopped by Avon's hand seizing his waist.

      "Oh no, it's not that easy. You have to pay a toll before you go." Avon pulled the smaller man closer, brought his head down, and kissed Vila hard upon the lips.

      Soolin watched in fascination as Vila fought for a moment, then accepted the embrace, placed his own arms around Avon and drew himself as close to the other man as he could get. The kiss grew longer and deeper. Soolin could have sworn she heard Vila moan faintly. The bodies of the two men pressed tighter together, Avon slid a hand down to squeeze Vila's buttocks, and Soolin left hastily, before her presence became an unwanted intrusion.

      Walking back to her cabin, she was aware of her own inner tension. Avon and Vila had sparked her off as well as each other. Abandoning all thoughts of cooking lunch, she selected the most pornographic tape in her collection and sat down to watch it.

      

The next two days were increasingly frustrating for Soolin. Making the most of the absence of  _Scorpi_ o _,_ Avon and Vila seemed to spend every spare moment together. Even when working, they would pause to touch and caress one another, a casual embrace, a lingering kiss. Soolin spent as much time as possible with her plants. At least they didn't make her think of sex all the time.

      She was eating breakfast on the third morning when the two men strolled in, arms around each other's waists, Vila looking like the cat that had swallowed the proverbial canary. Avon sat down, while Vila went over to the food processor and punched in the code for eggs and toast. Avon's eyes followed him. Soolin could feel the clamour starting up inside her. As Vila returned and kissed Avon lightly on the back of the neck, it got worse. When Avon pulled Vila close and ran a hand suggestively up the front of the other man's trousers, she couldn't stand it any more. She picked up her plate and headed for the door.

      Vila spoke up brightly. "What's the matter Soolin? Are we embarrassing you? I thought you didn't mind."

      Soolin felt herself going pink. "It isn't that Vila." She paused. "Do you boys  _realise_ what you're doing to me?"

      Avon looked up, an unholy mirth in his eyes. "So that's it. I thought you'd been avoiding us...

      "There is a solution of course," he added with a knowing smile.

      "Not here and now there isn't," Soolin snapped.

      "You could join us," Avon suggested casually.

      "What!" squeaked Vila.

      "That is: provided Vila doesn't object."

      Soolin tried to control the sudden acceleration of her pulse. Her breasts ached inside the tight jump suit, and there was a slick wetness between her legs. Avon was looking at her knowingly. It was too long since she'd had sex with anyone. Far too long. 

      Vila looked nervous, uncertain. He would be worried of course; Vila was nothing if not insecure. Right now he would be worrying whether Avon would leave him for Soolin. How did she feel about that anyway? Was it just Avon that was turning her on, or was it the combination of Avon and Vila together? Vila was a mouse, but he had a certain charm when he put his mind to it. She didn't want to hurt him.

      Did she want Vila to agree to this? Imagination supplied the picture of the two men lying naked beside her. It was a hell of an admission to make, but the thought excited her beyond all rational belief.

      "Vila," she said softly, "I won't come between you and Avon, but if you're willing..."

      Like a dancer in a slowly choreographed ballet, Vila came towards her. He reached out a hand towards her breast, giving her time to back away if she wished. Soolin came towards him instead, pressing his hand onto her firmly. She felt Avon's hands enfold her hips from behind, and leaned back against him, drawing Vila closer to her. The feel of two masculine bodies pressed hard against her drove away the last shreds of any lingering doubts.

      "We'd better use Avon's bed," Vila said huskily. "It's the biggest."

      

Soolin felt slightly drunk as she walked down the corridor, an arm wrapped around her from each side. She swayed against Vila, as Avon opened the door to his room. Everything inside looked familiar, yet different. Even perfectly mundane objects such as the bedside lamp with its subdued lighting, took on an erotic significance. Walking in, she turned to face them, and caught the sudden flicker of doubt on Vila's face as he saw her in what he now regarded as his territory. She smiled at him and held out her hands. Accepting her, Vila grinned back engagingly.

      Out of the corner of her eye, Soolin saw Avon fling his jacket onto a chair. Vila did likewise, then approached Soolin, his hand reaching for the zipper of her jump suit. He pulled the zipper slowly down, and Avon coming from behind, reached a hand over her shoulder to cup an exposed breast. Her nipple, hard and erect, was caught between two fingers and expertly teased, drawing a low moan from her.

      Vila pulled her garment down, freeing her arms from the sleeves, gently caressing her shoulders as he did so.

      With his free hand, Avon drew Vila's head to him, and kissed his lover, all the while continuing to stroke Soolin's breast with his thumb. The magnetism between them, and her position in the middle excited her. She was sure they both had an erection.

      Vila moved back to help her out of the legs of her jump suit. Finally free of it, she kicked it to the side and she began to work on Vila. Sliding her hands under his jumper, she began to work it upwards, tickling him gently on his side as she did so. Vila squirmed as she found a particularly sensitive region.

      "Ow!"

      "Don't you like it?"

      "Like it? I love it. Just let me get the rest of my clothes off."

      True to his word, Vila shucked of his jumper and trousers in record time. He met Soolin's eye and winked. "I wonder if Avon's ticklish there?"

      Avon took a step back from them and held up his hands in protest, but they jumped him as a pair, flinging him back onto the bed. Vila pulled the zipper on Avon's jump suit, while Soolin lightly tickled the exposed skin. Avon put up a token resistance, then gave in and allowed them to undress him. He  _was_  ticklish there, and in several other places besides... Holding him down to prevent his attempts at escape, Soolin and Vila embarked on a systematic survey from the soles of Avon's feet to his genitals. Passing ribald comments between them, they touched and stroked wherever possible, sharing their amusement as Avon's reaction became ever more extreme. His body, now highly sensitised, bucked and twisted as they worked, until suddenly Avon broke free and threw them both off. Flinging himself over, he grabbed Soolin and pressed her down beneath him.

      She looked up at Avon, suddenly breathless, aching for penetration.

      It didn't come. Instead, his mouth took her breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple. Soolin closed her eyes, and moments later felt her other breast taken. Vila sucked greedily, fuelling her desire. Hands moved over her, possessing her, invading her. Beyond the realm of coherent thought, she moved, responding, begging for more.

      Eyes tightly shut, she didn't know which of them took her first. She felt the shaft enter her, cried aloud at the pleasure and welcomed the invader. He moved slowly at first, teasing her with the motion letting her feel every part of his penis as it glided right in and then smoothly out again. Then, feeling her hips lifting towards him, he plunged hard and deep. Soolin was lost. In the frenzy of consummation, she no longer knew herself. All she was aware of was the pleasure coursing through her body from the rapid thrusting movements within her. The two of them reached a climax within moments of each other and collapsed in temporary exhaustion. His weight lay warm and solid on top of her, and she caressed him gently, finally deciding from the feel of him that it had to be Vila.

      Not that it mattered. Her hand roving over Vila's back met Avon's hand. They entwined fingers for a leisurely moment before resuming their own travels.

      Finally, Vila slipped out from inside her and moved over, giving her a lingering kiss as he did so. Soolin opened her eyes to catch his affectionate smile.

      Avon looked at her with a lazy grin. "Ready for some more?"

      Soolin caught her breath with a sharp catch. More? After that? "Yes! But take it a touch slower. I'm not sure I've got the stamina for another one like that..."

      He laughed and slid his fingers down her waist and thigh, to draw them slowly up the inside of her leg. She tremored in instant response, and as he brought his hand further up to rest over the hair on the mound of Venus, she pressed herself hard against him. Avon's hand rubbed back against her. Wrapped up in the sensation, she was caught totally by surprise as Vila rubbed a nipple between his fingers. Soolin gasped aloud.

      Vila's response was considered. Stroking from the edge of her breast towards its centre, he touched her everywhere except on the nipple itself. Avon shifted a hand to do the same on the other side. It was agonising. Every touch on the skin heightened her sensitivity, made her nipples ache, made her crave the final touch that would give her release. Thrashing on the bed under their combined ministrations, she cried out, convinced that nothing could make the torture more complete. Then Avon's fingers discovered the cleft between her legs, entered and found her clitoris. Soolin spasmed, drawing great shuddering breaths.

      Vila's finger's finally closed in on her nipple, squeezing it tightly.

      "Now!" she cried out. "Please now."

      Avon was there, on her and in her. Deep slow thrusts sent waves of liquid fire flowing through her veins. She moved with him, lifting her hips to meet each thrust as it drove down. Each slow stroke was sweet torment that she never wanted to end. Her fingers dug into Avon's back and her cries of pleasure mingled with his own deep breaths.

      As he spurted within her, Soolin squeezed, taking Avon's seed to mingle with Vila's.

      After a minute or so, Avon shifted his weight sideways, and let his head rest upon her chest. Stretching out an arm, he pulled Vila towards him, until the thief's head lay beside his own.

      They lay there, the three of them, the dark head and the light resting upon her. An embrace that wrapped them in a strange trinity.

      She had been a mercenary, selling her gun for money, never quite belonging anywhere since her family were murdered.

      If having a family meant having people that you loved and wanted to protect, then Soolin had a family once more.

 


End file.
